Choices to Make
by RyuuInu
Summary: We had always been best friends. Always. But little did we know, a single trip to Japan would change all that. We knew what was to happen, but with us there, did it change the timeline? And why are we suddenly fighting? This never happened before that night. Do we still have a chance to save them, or is it all over? And what is this pain in my chest? Oh God, what have we done?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I really hope that no one will kill me for this... Yes, I am officially working on 3 stories at once. but in all honesty, I would have updated on all of them if not for classes. YOU TRY HAVING SO MUCH WORK YOU CAN HARDLY LEAVE THE HOUSE, LET ALONE YOUR ROOM!... Ahem. Sorry about that. But now that classes have ended once again, I should actually be able to update. I have a lot of the chapters for other stories written out, just not typed. So I'll try and get them up as soon as possible, as long as Summer work doesn't get in the way... _

Choices to Make

Chapter 1

A sixteen year old girl sulked within her seat on the majorly crowded plane. The noise surrounding her and a smaller, fifteen year old was almost unbearable. She let a strand of long, dark hair fall in front of her brown eyes as she stared at an IPOD angrilly. She let out a low, inhuman growl towards the object as if it were to make it start up again.

"Uh, um, Bre?" Looking up, Bre saw the younger girl next to her staring at her with wide grey eyes. She shook slightly, reminding the girl that her famous trait was shyness. The dark head returned the girl with a cold glare. "S-sorry to mess with you... But um, we're almost there... And um, I'm, uh, sorry for your IPOD dying..."

Bre rolled her eyes, turning around as she released a loud HUFF. "Like it really matters. I can just charge it once we land. Besides, I could just steal Kate's."

An irritated snort was heard from the seat in front of the two, followed quickly by the sprouting of a girl's head over the seat. The girl had majorly short brown hair that was combed forward, much like a guy's. She wore a black fedora along with what could only be described as a boy's, year 1800, uniform. The head tilted to the side, a huge smile plastered across her face. As she spoke, the voice came out at what could only be called "HyperSonic Speed". "YousureyouwanttodothatBre?! YouknowKathatesforpeopletotouchherstuff! HeyTaylorwhat'swrong? Youlookscared!"

The girl in question flinched back some before looking up towards the brown head. Stuttering slightly, Taylor answered back, "I-I'm fine, Adri... You're just a litte loud... B-But I don't mean that in the b-bad way!" Her voice hardly came above a wisper. She began to play with the light brown ponytails that she had; while twirling them, the several blonde streaks could easily be seen.

Before anyone could answer, a figure moved beside Adri, standing up. The girl that stood up pushed her glasses up with the middle finger and looked back at the three figures with a dark look. "If you are all done, it seems that I must inform you that we have landed. Please hurry so you don't get stuck in the plane... Again."

"OH OH OH! Irememberthat! Itwassofunny! Ievenhadtotaketheplanebackallthewayback-Mmmh!" The group let out a long winded sigh of relief when Kate ended up smacking Adri in the face with a large hardback book. Bre stood up abruptly and pushed passed the nerd of the posse with a quick, "Get me the fuck off this plane!" Following right after her, Kate hurried with dark brown hair flowing down past her shoulders.

Taylor slowly got to her feet as she hesitantly looked over the side of the seat, pulling down her skirt to the school uniform she wore. "Uh... Adri? A-Are you alri-YIPE!" Adri's hyperactive face reappeared over the side, startling the little girl with a reddened mark between her eyes.

"WHATAREYOUWAITINGFORTAY?! WE'RE GONARUNLATE! COME ON!"

* * *

"Kate Leonard?"

Kate, slinging a black laptop case over her shoulder with one hand and pushing up her glasses with the other, nodded her head. The teacher caught it, knowing the A+ student would only speak if completely necessary when not working on electronics.

"Kyle Minomini?"

"Here!" A kid on the other side of the group said as it slowly began its journey towards the entrance. The entire time, they were completely unaware of the growing threat to all that inhabited the airport.

"Adri Albriy?"

Adri suddenly jumped over one of the security gaurds by the metal detectors, startling him badly, and screamed loudly, "OH OH! OVER HERE!" It was not but a few moments before she appeared in the center of the small group of friends. Taylor let out of light screech at the sudden appearence. No one else reacted. They were used to the teen's strange behavior.

"Yes, of course you're here. How could I have missed?..." The teacher muttered quietly as she marked off another name from the list. "Bre Scarlet?"

The dark head looked up from her IPHONE, not moving from her position leaning against a very pissed looking Kat, and let out a long winded huff. "Over here."

As the list continued, the four old time friends looked at each other. They had no reason to listen for Taylor's name, seeing as how it was at the end of the list. Always.

Bre shut down her phone and looked over bored. "This is so boring... Tell me again why we decided to take a trip to Japan?"

Kate shurgged off the girl and took a step back, until she was able to see three pairs of eyes in one glance. "We ALL agreed to come here because, if I recall, not only was it a large decrease in price from normal trips, several of us wished to see the area in which anime originated... Was that said simple enough for you to understand?"

A huge smile crossed Adri's face as she suddenly changed clothes (Although no one knew how or ever where she did...) into a white dress shirt, brown pants, and a red tie. She held a brown jacket and her fedora was missing. "AnimeasinLightYagami?! OH OH! AndLLawliet?!" From behind her back, she pulled a small L plush and snuggled close to him. To any person in the USA, where they came, she would have looked like a crossdresser. But no. Not here. Here she was just a normal crossplayer... Well as normal as she could be described.

A slight coughing tore the two from almost attacking the overlyhappy girl. Turning around, they saw a slightly nervous Taylor. "Uh... Um... I-I'm sorry... I, uh, just wanted to say... Um, doesn't this place seem a little f-familia-"

"Taylor Lucinda!"

"-YIPE! Oh, um, h-here." She stuttered. A few people were staring their way, looking at the strange foriegners. Feeling the stares, The sheepish girl turned around and began to bow several times, constantly repeating, "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

Kate sighed and put a hand on the shaking girl's shoulder, freezing her in place. "I am quite sure that you have appologized enough. Now, if you do not mind, please return to what you were saying."

Taylor scooted back a little bit at the stress that returned with their gazes. But it seemed to dissapate when she remembered that these were her friends, not people to be afraid of. "W-Well, what I was saying was, was that... Um, d-doesn't this place seem familiar? I don't know w-why, but it just does... A-and with it, I feel like s-something bad's going to h-happen... Which I hope it doesn't." She said the final sentence mainly to herself, not to anyone else.

Bre's eyes suddenly filled with sympathy. The poor girl was always scared. "Its alright, Tay. I promise. We're as safe as can be. Nothing bad is going to hap-"

**BOOM**

_YAY! Hi! I hope you enjoyed that! It was frogger6's idea to end this 1st chapter that way. BTW, frogger6's character is Bre, Kat0898's is Kate, mine is Tay, and Adri... Well, sad to say but I'm not even sure she has a Fanfic account... But anywho, I know I didn't describe the characters' looks very well so here's a quick little Bio._

_Bre_

_Dark Brown hair, Brown eyes, easily ticked, but caring when needed most, acts as the team leader_

_Kate_

_Brown hair, Blue eyes, black rimmed glasses, Nice but somewhat antisocial, Nerd of the group_

_Adri_

_Auburn Hair (Reason she cosplays as Light), light brown eyes, overly excited, hyper, sometimes can do things without thinking it through_

_Tay_

_Light brown hair (Yes everyone has brown hair. GET OVER IT!), blond streaks in hair, grey eyes, shy and nervous, has a strong sense of protection over her friends._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Two Hours Later*

"This is Takumura Netoni reporting to Sakura TV live from the Linktann Airport where currently over twenty people have been taken hostage! Merely two hours ago, a bomb was detonated underneath the luggage platform, blocking a group of tourists from escape!

"So far, it is unknown how many deaths or injuries there may be. The man behind this attack has been recognized as Nekozawa Yurameshi, an escape convict from the Kitan Prison! At the moment, he has asked for 10 Million Yen for the safe return of the airport's inhabitants. We will return with an update soon."

Currently, down in the rubble of the luggage platform, a small group of Americans huddled together. Some silently cried while others just sat silently. Most others in the airport had escaped, except for a few that were injured and the five tourists whose bodies littered the area.

Four girls leaned against one another for support. Each had either bruises or minor scrapes, but nothing serious. Kate could be seen with a calculating glint to her eyes, as if searching for a way out of the current situation. Adri leaned close to Taylor, who seemed almost ready to pass out. Even the overly happy girl's mood was down. And last of all, Bre sat, looking over each of her friends in turn. She was not going to let something such as this overcome them.

"Kate... Kate!..." She whispered angrilly, getting the nerd's attention. "Know how to get out of here yet?" Her reply was a simple shake of the head and before either could speak again, loud footsteps occurred behind them.

"Brats! What are you talking about over here! If you plan anything, I'll kill ya!" A large, masculine man yelled at them in perfect Japanese. He had not understood them for they spoke in English to one another.

The dark head turned back some until she could speak to the criminal without seeming as a threat. She replied in Japanese, "Does it really matter? We were not trying to overthrow you, _**Sempai." **_She spit the word like it was acid.

The man's face twisted in disgust and hatred as he pushed the barrel of a pistol to her temple. She hardly reacted when those surrounding her gasped in fear. "You wanna back talk me, bitch?! How would you like to be the first to die?!"

She merely shrugged, pissing off the man even farther. Bre did not truly care what became of the situation, but something did force her to take action. Her friends. Just because she did not care, did not mean she would allow any harm to come upon the three closest friends. Therefore, whenever a situation appeared, Bre took it upon herself to pull away all attention.

The man growled in anger and shook the gun to his side, walking off. The sounds of sirens filled the air as police surrounded the area. One could be heard through a megaphone, giving orders to Nekozawa, which he ignored entirely.

Kate pushed up her glasses and glanced toward the leader of the small group. Her voice was silent and in Japanese, as to not piss off the man once again. "I believe it might not be in our interests, Bre, to get the wrath of a criminal on us. We have only been in this country for a mere two hours."

Bre chuckled lightly, turning around to face her best bud. Her dark brown, flat hair fell somewhat into her brown eyes as she began to speak, "Oh yes, wouldn't want to make a bad impression, especially with how the country has treated us so far. But no worry. Got something ready."

Adri picked her head up at the comment, worry plastered across her face. " YOU DON'T MEA- I-I mean... you don't mean you're gonna take him on are you? Justbecauseyou'restrong,doesn'tmeanyourthatstrong! " The tone and volume constantly changed and contradicted the other.

The dark head nodded her head just as the man made a new round. She let out a long sigh before slowly standing to her two feet. "Well here goes nothing."

"H-Hey! What the hell do you think you're do-AH!" He let out a short yell as Bre suddenly, using as much force as possible, elbowed the man in the chest, taking all wind out. "F-Fuck you bitch! I'll kill you!"

Bre Scarlet jumped just in time to dodge an incoming attack. By now, most had noticed the commotion and were watching the girl and her battle with nervous anticipation. Both dodging and missing blows left and right, the dark head took quite a beating. It was as if she wanted him to fight, but did not wish to fight back. Besides the first, she had not taken a single move in the offensive.

Down in the group of know three, Adri clenched together a tight fist, shaking violently. "You never listen..." It was a few seconds before she froze, eyes widening immensely. An idea hit her, something she had seen in the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. "Shit!" She screamed, jumping to her feet and twisting around to face the battle. "You better not do what Kuwabara did in the Dark Tou-"

The sound of a gunshot and a faint gasp interrupted her. Nekozawa laughed maniacally as he watched the girl drop to the floor, pain sketched across her face. Blood trickled through the gaps in her fingers as the wrapped protectively around her chest. Looking over at her friends, she let a small smile cross her features.

Just like in Yu Yu Hakusho, someone would run into a battle, completely unarmed or with any attention to fight back. In order to save their friends and get them to fight like they should, they would take a lethal hit and give them reasons to fight back. That is exactly what has just occurred in the run down luggage area, Bre with the same intentions.

But her friends would never get the chance to fight the man who held the bloodied pistol.

It was forty seconds after Bre was shot that he died, according to what the police found later. Of a _heart attack_ they said. Oh man, were the group of four in deep shit now.

* * *

"Oh this feels so much better than that annoyingly short school crap!" Bre said with a relieved sigh, tossing the dirty laundry to the middle of the floor.

Kate looked up from where she sat on the couch with her laptop whirring away. "I still wish that you would have stayed at the hospital as they insisted. That wound may hurt later."

Bre shrugged and bounced onto the floor beside Adri, who was currently playing Tomb Raider on the hotel room's Play Station 3. Boy did she suck at it. "Nonono! Don'truninthefire! Getawayfromme! NoIdon'tlikeyou!"

It was currently 8 PM of the day after the bombing. It had been all over the news, as well as the heart attack. Currently, the four friends took residence on the fourth floor of a hotel, mere rooms away from what remained of their class. After everything occurred, the teacher decided to keep with the original trip plans, to keep their minds off of the tragedy.

It was a relatively large hotel room with the necessities: 2 Beds (Taylor slept on the couch and Adri on the floor... She seems to like it better than a bed.), TV, Kitchen, and 2 Bathrooms. The walls were painted an ugly creme color and the majority of the furniture was a light brown. The one good thing about it though was the view. From the balcony, it was easy to see most of the city with all the lights and sounds mixed.

All four girls had changed from the blue blouse and skirt into new, more appropriate clothing. Kate wore a black T-Shirt that, across the front, said "Kyoya Ootori Look Alike" in white font and long blue jeans. Her slightly dark brown hair sat French Braided in the back and her black rimmed glassed showed off greatly her blue eyes. She wore a silver necklace of the Deathly Hallows symbol and hang earrings of glass testing chambers.

Adri wore a short sleeved blue T-Shirt that read "Love Me Section", along with that logo, and baggy pants. Atop her head sat a checkered fedora pushed far back as she clicked away at the PS3 controller. Her short, boy-like light brown hair sat, bouncing in and out of her blue eyes as she screamed stupid comments at the television. She wore a silver dog-tag necklace with the Japanese symbol for "Moon".

Bre wore a bright red, shoulder-less shirt with the collar popper up with a pair of knee length shorts. Her dark brown, possibly could be confused with black, hair fell with slight curls past her shoulders as her short bangs halfway covered the right side of her brown eyes. She wore a silver necklace that contained a ruby sphere at the end and red stud earrings.

Taylor walked out of the bedroom and into the main living area with a few books in her hands. She wore a white T-Shirt with the Kingdom Hearts logo on the front and a keyblade on the back and short blue jean shorts. She also wore a handmade necklace of a grey OC unicorn from My Little Pony (given to her by Kate who made it for her birthday) and black star stud earrings. Her brown hair with blond highlights stuck out in her high ponytails, just as her bright grey eyes shone with worry.

Looking up after walking into the room, Taylor called for her friends' attention. Adri paused her game as she laid backwards to look up at the girl. The others just looked over. "Um, sorry to intrude, but, um... I've been able to, um, find everything but our, uh, D-death Note s-stuff." She had grown a lot louder and spoke with less stutters when with only her friends.

Kate put on a deadpan as she, laying down her laptop carefully (but not before locking what she had been working on), stood up and walked over. "Are you sure that's all? Hm... That's quite peculiar. It was in the suitcase with all our other anime objects. Are you sure you did not overlook them? No? well then they must be somewhe-"

"What the heck is this?!" Adri's sudden outburst startled most members of the room as they turned towards the TV that she pointed to with a startled look. They were all soon fully aware why she was scared... And knew that they all should be too.

Across the screen, when Adri had suddenly returned it to cable, read in Arial font across the bottom of the news cast, **"KIRA has struck again in the Kanto Region of Japan! This time in Tokyo!"**

And all at once, "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! ^.^ Another chapter! I feel like I'm on a roll, especially with Summer Work taking up 80% of my time. Oh, and just so everyone knows, there was a slight change to the end of the last chapter. Instead of Adri wearing a green sweatshirt, she now wears a short sleeved blue T-Shirt. Oh OH! That reminds me! TADA! Adri's person now has a Fanfic account, not to mention she is my all new Beta! Thank you so much SombreAdri! You were a great help with this chapter. And thank you to all my followers/reviewers. It really helps out with motivation! OK, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: (YES I REMEMBERED IT!) I do not own Death Note! Thank you! *Bows***

* * *

Chapter 3

Tense, dark silence filled the whole room as Kate seemed to circle it for the tenth time, muttering in a harshly scared voice, "This is insane! This cannot be happening, it is impossible to be transported to another dimension!"

The dark head seemed to growl as she leaned back against the couch. Looking over, she took a glance at the digital clock that sat under the television. _23:07 PM. Dang. How late is she gonna stay up busting herself about this? I mean, there's been hundreds of fan fictions about this sort of thing. It had to happen sooner-or-later. Guess this is what happens when a nerd gets caught in this crap..._

"This is completely improbable! If this was real, which I assure you it is not, how?! When did the change occur? Death Note still existed as its own plane while we were on the plane ride and when we first arrived... Maybe something occurred between leaving the plane and the man dying of the heart attack, which I am sure of now that it was Light's doing. It must have been a live broadcast while we were trapped... But what caused the change?! What happened between those two instances?! Was it the bomb's explosion or what?! Oh, this cannot be happening!" The girl screamed as she made yet another round.

Adri and Taylor shared a glance from their sitting spot on the floor. Each had bags under their eyes from loss of sleep, mainly from hardly sleeping on the plane and now from being unable to rest. They seemed to almost look like Ryuzaki, but on a much lower scale. Adri let out a long yawn and slammed her head against the TV stand. The yawn was obviously contagious as it spread around the room several times to everyone but the pacing teen.

The cross-dressing girl suddenly stood up and walked into the bedroom down the hall, ignoring the strange looks she received. A determined glint could be seen in her blue-green eyes. There was as close to a silence as possible when she left, but quietly returned a few minutes later, holding several fleece blankets.

Walking around, she handed out one of the colors black and blue to the two exhausted girls, who thanked her as if she had saved their souls. She held a red one for herself as she plopped down once again next to the silent teen, but strangely she held a small smirk across her lips.

It was a few seconds after Taylor laid her head down that she noticed the usually hyper girl silent with an overly victorious smile. She quickly sat up and, still with some nervousness but not as much as earlier that day, asked, "Did you find something koi-chan?'

The girl smiled at the nickname and sent a quick laugh that instantly diminished. Sure she was not related by blood to any of the girls, but she still treated them as family. The others seemed to think of her that way as well, shown through the little nickname. But letting her happiness settle, she unwrapped her folded blanket that she still held. It revealed a small black box.

Taylor did not see anything particularly stunning about the box and let a small frown escape. That was, before the box was opened and a black, leather notebook was revealed. The light that illuminated from the lamp bounced eerily off the two words written in English,_Death Note._

Her eyes widened to an extraordinary size at a single glance. "T-that's all you f-found?" A nod was her simple answer. This was not good. Not good at all. All that remained from their world's known identity of the show was the printed version of the Death Note that they had bought for the finishing touch of a cosplay several years back. But by the slickness and skinniness of the book, it was obvious that it was no longer just a factory-made copy.

The leader and idealist of the group gasped as they gazed upon the weapon. Kate had even frozen in her pacing as she took it from her friend's hands. Taking a quick flip through the rules, she found that over half the pages of rules had disappeared until all that remained were the first rules in which Light had found. Passing it along, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought, but quickly froze in her track when Bre spoke.

"Only way to tell if it's real or not is to test it."

* * *

Four best friends ran down the street of Tokyo, towards the direction of the police station. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ohmygosh!" Adri constantly screamed, towards the front of the group, leading them.

Sweat poured off the face of Bre Scarlet as she kept right up next to the overly hyper girl. Her legs shook with each step she took, thought after thought running through her head. She was honestly scared to death. Never before had she done something like what she did a mere one and a half hour ago.

A few feet back, ran Kate and Taylor, side by side. They both were startled out of their wits, but still were oblivious as to why they ran. Darkness spread out across their vision as they ran, the sun still refusing to get up this early.

It was about two miles away that they finally froze in their tracks, some running into others for stopping suddenly. Bre let out a gasp of air when Kate hit her back with extreme force, pushing them both over into a large heap. "What the hell?!"

Lifting up, Kate jumped to her feet in anger, pushing up her glasses with extreme force. Although speaking calmly, it was obvious by her expression that she was upset. "You stopped after making us chase after you for almost an hour! What the hell was _your _problem for all of this?!"

Bre scoffed at her friend and turned away, heading into the public park to her left. Adri quickly followed her, but not before tossing a worried look over her shoulder and letting out a small "Oh God".

Taylor sighed softly as she watched them walk and moved next to the still upset girl. Kate was practically shaking in anger. Just a little while ago, after Bre had written a name in the Death Note, she never told the outcome. All she did was have a quick word with the cross-dresser and run. But little did the two watching after the nervous friends know, a faint laughter filled the air from the opposing side of the road, just as a young man passed across.

Trying with as much force as she could muster, Taylor put a hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "Maybe something happened that they are afraid to tell us? What if it worked?"

Kate glared over her shoulder before she slowly turned calm once again. She let out a low sigh and turned around, hands in her pockets. "I know you are right, but still. If it did, would it not be better to tell us than run out here, next to the police station where most likely the Task Force is still stationed at? For I do not believe that L has met up with Light and moved to the other building quite yet... I am sorry. I hope that you can forgive me for letting out my anger."

A small smile graced the shy girl's lips as she responded with a quick nod. "If I had to guess, they wanted to get as close to L as possible with the notebook being real, but not quite close enough to become suspicious. For if my memory recalls, aren't they L supporters?"

The nerd nodded with much strength, silently running a hand through her bangs. After a few unnerving seconds, she spoke once more. "Yes you're correct... And that might explain why they did not wish to tell us. If it was a real notebook they would want to get it to L as quickly as possible. But with us here, they more than likely thought we would turn on them to take the Death Note to Light, us being Kira supporters and all..."

The little girl's smile faltered, her hand wrapping around the bottom of her shirt in a nervous habit. "So... They don't t-trust us?" Her head tilted down slightly and a single tear could be seen rolling down her cheek. Being one of the newest in the group, she saw many small fights between the group, but never any large. But even so, even a single lapse in their friendship cut her like a blade.

Trying her best to look away, Kate turned. "I think it might be best to return before the sun ris- Umph!" Falling flat onto her back, she groaned outwardly. For the second time in less than ten minutes she had landed on the hard ground. A slight gasp sounded next to her, where the shy girl stood.

"Um, oh I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and I didn't see you! Are you ok?! Oh I hope you're ok! If the Chief hears I hurt a girl... Oh dear! I'd be fired and I'd never find another job! Oh please oh PLEASE be ok!" A voice screamed, hardly giving her even a moment to respond, and a hand grabbed her, pulling the body up. A little startled but very angry, Kate opened her eyes ready to call off the idiot that hit her, but froze.

Standing a few feet in front of the two stood a still apologizing man in his early twenties. He had short black hair and wide brown eyes. Wearing a grey suit, the man fit the appearance perfectly of a young, well loved character of the Task Force. _Touta Matsuda._

Putting her hand on the nervous boy's shoulder, Taylor tried to calm him down, even though it was obvious that her heart was racing from the unexpected appearance. "D-don't worry S-sir. You barely hit her. S-she's dealt with worse t-than just falling."

He looked over, locking eyes with her. And within moments, he relaxed and did his signature 'Out of trouble again' pose where his hand laid right behind his head. A happy smile formed as he held out his hand to the two. "Name's Taro Matsui! Glad to meet you! Just wish I hadn't knocked you over like that. Hahaha..."

Kate was the first to respond, placing her hand calmly within his and shaking. "My name is Joy Monroe. I'm a transfer from America, soon to head to To-Oh University. My little chibi-chan next to me is Lily Rosalynn." And with that, she ruffled Taylor's hair with much force, almost toppling her over. To any normal person, they would look like two best friends out on a stroll. But sadly, even Matsuda was not a normal person.

"Really?! Wow! I never would have dreamed of making it even close to To-Oh, let alone coming from another country and making it! You must be really smart, Miss Joy! But you know, why are you guys out so early? There's like no one on the streets. It's dangerous for ladies like you at this time of day." Matsuda, the happy-go-lucky, always caring boy, said with a slightly stern face. And it was true. At just slightly past midnight, the streets of Tokyo were mighty dangerous, even with Kira running around.

The girl looked at him, thoughts running through her mind of what to say to throw him off their path. Silence filled the air between the three for several seconds before she finally thought of something. That was, before she was beaten.

Taylor spoke for the first time since the officer spoke up. Kate was slightly happy at not having to go with her far-fetched idea and let out a sigh of relief. But a quick intake of breath soon followed when she realized that her friend did not tell a lie to throw him off, but the truth. "And you see, we finally chased them here and lost them... I just hope their ok..."

Before anything else could slip, Kate grabbed hold of her little friend's arm and began to walk off, calling behind her, "Nice to meet you Matsui! Maybe we will meet again!" They quickly ran to a nearby park bench and sat down. Kate glared over in fury at the girl that looked down in hurt. "What do you think you were doing?! You could have let something slip that could lead to us being captured by L!"

Without looking up, she replied, "Me? What about you? He's probably gonna tell L about you now and that sugar high brat will look you up on people taking the test for To-Oh, since he'll be there, and find you don't exist!" Her voice slowly rose with each word. The nerd stared down in shock. It was not often that the shiest girl she knew would blow up. Thinking quickly, she replied with something around the lines of 'Make fake accounts in the database...'

They sat in silence for another few minutes, each debating what they would say to the other. That was about the time a monstrous laugh filled the air, catching both of their attentions as they jumped to their feet. "**Ryuk was right... Humans are so ****_interesting." _**Turning to the direction in which the voice came, the two stared in utter shock. Sitting in the tree limb right above their heads was only what could be described as a _Shinigami._

* * *

**Yay yay yay! ^.^ SO HAPPY! Next chapie will have another Task Force member! And can anyone guess who the Shinigami is? O.o Sorry, wrong! He's all new, but just as bad as Ryuk. Can our buddies handle him?**

**Kate: Did you really ask that?**

**Me: Yes. Yes I did. Something wrong, koi-chan?**

**Kate: Why do I feel like you ripped that off from someone?**

**Me: O.O DON'T TELL Rozenmiko!**

**Kate: *Smirks* I never said it was her...**

**Me:... Ah fudgesickle!**

**Adri: Oh! OH! Didsomeonesaysomethingaboutfudge?!**

**Me: *Glares*... Will you ever speak normally?**

**Bre: *Covers Adri's mouth before she can speak* Don't make her answer that...**

**Me: Oh ok! See you guys later! Maybe next chapter will give more insight to their sides! **

**Bre: Oh yea, that's right! You two are Kira supporters, right? I read that in here.**

**Adri: Mmmm! *Mouth is still covered***

**Kate: Just end this already... *Sighs and cuts off computer***


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... Finally another chapter... *Sigh* I'm so sorry. This one's been typed up for almost two weeks and I'm just now putting it up. But please don't be angry at me! Going to an International Baccalaureate School is tough! I hardly get any sleep and the stress is killing me! But I promise that NO MATTER WHAT I will not give up on this story. You have my word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't down Death Note. ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 4

A girl with long dark hair sat, staring intently at the black notebook that lay on the desk in front of her. On the open page, sat a single name written in black ink. She let out a shaky breath while taking a quick glance at the News app currently pulled up on her phone. Bre slowly counted down the seconds, waiting for something to happen.

Several pairs of eyes bore into the back of her skull as she stared down at the newly updated page. Refusing to look at her 'Kira supporting' friends, she suddenly rushed over to the cross-dresser playing her DS, notebook in hand. Not even giving any of them a chance to speak, she grabbed Adri's hand and rushed out the door, softly speaking into her ear. "Its real."

* * *

"Let us in, dang-it!" A frustrated, not to mention out of breath, Bre Scarlet screamed through several inches of glass. Trying to release some anger she pounded on the glass doors, leaving a few cracks where she punched the hardest. Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder, keeping the shaking girl from doing any more damage to the doors, not to mention her now bruised knuckles.

"Just calm down Bre. No one's here, they're not gonna let us in." Her friend Adri said calmly, trying with all her might to pull away the girl, but to no success. Currently, they stood in front of the Police Station of Tokyo. Inside, all lights were off and not a sound came from within. It was closed this early in the morning, not allowing the two girls inside.

Bre shook off the cross-dresser's hand and collapsed into the ground with a sigh of anguish. Trying to force away the tears that threatened to come, she held up her hands to her face. As she spoke, the words came out as quite but angry sobs. "But they're never shut down... Why now?"

Adri looked down at her friend, the one they all thought of as the strongest, the one who would never back down, the one who would do anything when necessary. And within a mere instant, all of that had washed away, leaving a shell that seemed utterly helpless. The stress of everything must have caught up to her. Who would really have the strength to continue after something such as a bombing, entering a world with a psycho-killer, and ending up using his own weapon, leaving blood on your hands and making it to where you can never reach Heaven nor Hell?

"That's it!" She suddenly screamed, taking her distraught friend by surprise. "Stay here. I'm going to find someone, even if I have to drag them out of L's hotel myself." She began to walk off, giving Bre no chance to comment or even argue. And within seconds, she was off running, cold night air rushing through her short hair. She was going off so fast, that she completely missed the cackling overhead that was moving in the direction of the Police Station.

It was a long time of running before she mentally agreed with her body that running had been a bad idea. Adri stopped, leaning down to catch her breath. At first she took in large gulps of air that quickly made her lungs push it out from the large amount. She finally made herself take short intakes of oxygen.

Looking around after regaining herself, the cross-dresser came to a dark conclusion. She had no idea where she was. The startling realization was made only worse when she tried to mentally backtrack, but only ended up getting herself more confused. "Oh man! Can this trip get any freakin' worse?!" Wrong thing to say.

And she instantly knew she had only cursed herself when, taking only a single step from her frozen spot, a pebble had somehow managed to get its way into her path, effectively making her trip off the sidewalk and into the wet, morning grass. She let out a slight groan as she leaned back, staring up at the night sky as she clutched her newly hurt arm that she landed on. "My life hates me..."

But maybe the whole world was not actually out to get her after all. She did not notice from her spot in the grass, where she was facing away from the road that was void of cars, but a silent little car pulled up next to her and man in his late forties, possibly even in his early fifties, walked out. "Miss? Miss are you alright?"

She really didn't feel like looking up so she stayed frozen, ignoring the man who's voice was laced in concern as he spoke in Japanese. She could hear him walk up to her spot long before she saw his dark outline leaning over her.

Flicking her sight towards him, she noticed that he looked slightly familiar. He had short black hair along with wide, what seemed to be, brown eyes. He fumbled with a small case in his hands before pulling out a pair of spectacles, putting them on, and leaning down towards her. As he got closer, Adri suddenly grabbed at the grass under her when a name entered her mind of who he was. Standing right beside her, looking just as he did in the Live Action Movies, was the leader of the Task Force, Soichiru Yagami. Once again he repeated himself.

Allowing a quick mask to cover a shacked expression she surely had across her face, Adri nodded slowly, pulling herself up into a 'criss-cross-applesauce' position. "Yes sir. I'm alright. I'm just a little down..." She said, letting an instant lie escape her lips. Hopefully he didn't see through her acting skills. "I can't find a close friend, and... and..." Tears began forming and she flung herself at the startled officer, clinging to him like a scared little girl.

"O-OK, j-just calm down! I was heading to work, so I'll just bring you along and we can file a report." He stuttered, pulling the sudden weight off him. She gave him a terrified look and he instantly noticed his mistake. His face lit up red as he tried to apologize. "N-no! Its not like that Miss! I-I'm an officer!... So what is your name Miss, and the name of this person you're looking for?" He asked, walking back towards the car with her in tow.

The little cross-dresser was silent for a few seconds as if contemplating something before answering. "I go by Neko. Full name's Neko Mimi! My friend's name is Blaze. And no, her name is not weird for a girl!"

* * *

A young, dark headed girl leaned back against the glass doors of the Tokyo Police Station. There was not a single movement from her as she sat in the darkness, every now and then a few strained breaths escaping her lips. Bre had been sitting for maybe thirty minutes waiting for her friend to return. Her brown eyes reflected slightly with the growing light as the sun slowly made its awakening.

The young teen, although often labeled as the 'leader' of her group and was supposed to be stronger than the others, had a simple weakness. Loneliness. She could not stand to be alone for long periods of time. But when you add in the problem of them being in another dimension, being in the same city as a mass murderer, and that an entire class of United States high school children had suddenly up and dissipated after entering a hotel, her nerves were pretty much shot to the breaking point.

A few strands of dark brown bangs passed before her eyes as she stared out at the street, waiting for literally anybody to appear. Hell, if Kira showed up, she'd jump on the chance to be with another being. Although deep inside Bre silently prayed that she would not even see him once while here. She didn't really feel like being on Death's list two times in the same week. Speaking of which, she was quickly reminded of the aching sore area on her side as she shifted position. Her foot had been falling asleep. "Fuck my life..."

Her body tensed when an unnervingly-close vulgar laugh sounded to the right. Her body protested instantly and she gritted her teeth to try and ignore it. But it was not quite as easy to block the sadistic laugh coming from what sounded to be a male. Taking back the act of being a strong, independent girl, Bre, without looking up spoke. "What the heck do you want? You know if you try anything Kira will just take you out, bastard." She was in a VERY bad mood.

The laughing dyed down to chuckles. "I'd like to see him try. Although I'm not sure that this 'Kira' can kill something such as me." This made her pause. Sure any criminal wandering around the streets would say that Kira could not kill them, but deep inside they always knew it was not true. That way, a slight slip up of tone would have sounded, but not here. Whoever this was, he sure as hell did not seem afraid. In fact, he sounded TOO cocky.

Taking a quick glance up, a scream suddenly caught in Bre's throat at the sight in front of her. If anywhere in the USA, she would have simple thought that it was a cosplayer walking around with their costume. But the thing that instantly took away that possibility: Grey, decomposing angel wings that gently flapped, keeping this... Creature... Off the ground. Its snout was curled into a sadistic grin, sharp and yellowing fangs protruding from the mouth. The whole body looked like a grey wolf with black stripes standing on hind legs. Obviously new scars and stitches covered every other inch of body and blood stained paws bent in front of him as if in a gesture. But the most terrifying part of him was the eyes: One blood red and one jet black.

"Y-you're... you're a-a Shini... Shinigami..." Was all she could muster from her tightened vocal cords. Its smile grew wider, if that was even possible. There was a sickening crack as the smile grew so wide, it broke the jaw. But he obviously did not notice. Either that or he had grown accustomed to the feeling.

"The name is Yasha, at your service Miss. I believe you and three others are the current owners of my Death Note?"


End file.
